


The Good Doctor

by aliaslestat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Completely out of canon timeline, Double Penetration, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, a side of angst, kind of a medical kink but not really?, mentions of self harm and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: Crashforce has been skipping his medical exams and Ratchet finds a way to make them more appealing.





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent fic for my sweet boy because he deserves nice things

Crash’s comm. beeped with a message that he ignored for a solid few minutes while he continued to work until the little blinking notification got to him and he opened it. Really there was no rule against checking your messages as long as it didn’t interfere with your work and considering the Lost Light didn’t get a whole lot of calls from inside or outside the ship his station was pretty quiet. But the regimented rules of the Decepticon Army had never really left him, much to Ultra Magnus’ surprise considering Crash’s reputation. 

Ratchet, CMO: You forgot your check-up again, come to the medi-bay or Rung is going to reinstitute hab-suite arrest for violating your terms.

Crash scrunched up his faceplates and frowned, right, he had been putting off going to the medi-bay despite the fact that it was part of his rehabilitation requirements. Sighing he stood up and gave a long stretch, logging out of the system and padding over to where Ultra Magnus was watching the rest of the bridge along with Rodimus. 

“Ultra Magnus, Sir!” Crash chirped, taking a step back as the towering mech looked down at him, undaunted by the fact that he only came barely up to his knee, Crash spoke to him as he would any other high ranking officer.

“Yes, Crashforce?” Magnus was a good deal wary of the little flight craft but Crash had proven his willingness to be a part of the team from the get go.

“I have to go to the medi-bay, Doctor’s orders. I’ll be back as soon as my checkup is over.” Crash told him.

“Alright, Crashforce, I’ll have someone watch your station for you, hurry back.” Magnus said with a nod, turning back to the rest of the bridge, “No flying in the halls, you can walk to the medi-bay.”

Crash huffed a vent through his primaries, “Hmph, don’t you worry.”

Sauntering his way out the door Crash heard Rodimus give a low whistle and start up his teasing towards Ultra Magnus and he saw Drift’s sharp look towards his friend. A little puff of pride went through him. It wasn’t common knowledge that Crash was with Drift and Ratchet and since they were rarely seen together there didn’t seem to be much of a point in announcing it to the crew. It just happened to be one of Rodimus’ favourite past times since he found out that Ultra Magnus was a load bearer was to try and set the ridged law man up with the ex-con deviant. Much to Rodimus’ disappointment there had been no luck. 

Abiding by Magnus’ ‘no flying in the halls’ rule Crash made his way down to the medi-bay and let himself in. Giving First-Aid a little wave as he looked around for Ratchet, spotting him near the back and padding over to his conjunx-to-be. 

“Heya handsome, you called?” Crash cooed, brushing up against Ratchet’s side and getting himself a look. 

“Crash, you have either rescheduled or straight up missed the last five appointments. Which is somehow impressive considering I am not only your primary care giver but also your mate.” Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the little flyer. “You are being difficult, what is your deal?”

Crash’s optics narrowed and he frowned, throwing his arms into a palms up shrug, “I dunno!” He was already turning to leave but Ratchet caught him by the tip of a wing, barely hard enough to hold him, and with a solid flick Crash pulled himself free. 

“Private room, let’s go, do you want to get put under hab arrest again?” Ratchet grumbled, stepping to the side and ushering the grumpy seeker into one of the closed off rooms. Shutting the door behind them so they could talk freely and also hopefully give Crash a chance to lighten up a little. 

“Obviously not.” Crash scoffed, wings pitched back in annoyance.

“Then what is it? Why are you avoiding your exams?” Ratchet asked him, scooping Crash up to set him on the medi-berth. He was pretty sure he was the only one, outside of Drift, who was allowed to mech-handle the feisty seeker. The last mech that had tried had ended up with a faceful of claws. “Open your medical ports, please.” 

Ratchet waited until Crash had opened the panel that was tucked up under his chestplate before plugging in to run diagnostics. He hadn’t answered his question and Ratchet heard the familiar tack-tack-tack of Crash drumming his claws against the medi-berth. He didn’t even need the report to know that anxiety was streaming through his lines. 

“Crash, what is it?” He asked again and Crash huffed a vent, hot air rushing over Ratchet’s hands and tickling against the sensors nestled there.

“Because I hate them, okay? I hate that I have to be looked over once a week to make sure I’m not hurting myself. You have to check my frame and Rung has to check my mind to make sure I don’t want to kill myself. Why don’t you guys just believe me that I’m okay?” Crash finally told him, sadness filling his voice, “Don’t you trust me?”

Ratchet paused from where he had been making little notes on a datapad and he sighed as he set it down on the cart. “Crash...of course we trust you. Everyone here just wants the best for you and well...you’ve been through a lot...and then Delphi happened. If Whirl hadn’t of found you who knows what would have happened. You were ready to tear your own spark out.” He sat down on the medi-berth beside Crash, unplugging from the ports since his diagnostic only took a few moments and Crash was in fine shape.

“Sweetspark, you scared the Pit out of all of us, what would have happened if we lost you? I would never have gotten a chance to get to know you and neither would Drift. This isn’t going to last forever, just until Rung thinks you’re out of risk.” Ratchet told him as he smoothed a hand down his back in gentle little pets.

“But that might not be until the end of the quest!” Crash squeaked, crimson optics squishing up like a sparkling about to throw a tantrum. 

“Ah-ah, none of that now, look at it this way. It’s an excuse to come and see me during working hours. We can get a bit of alone time~” Ratchet pushed a little smirk trying to get the grumpy seeker to lighten up. 

It seemed to work well enough as Crash looked up at him, expression changed to interest. “Oh yeah? Tell me more.”

“I’ll tell you after you let me finish your exam,” The pout was back, “Last part, I swear. I need to check your fringe sensors, it’s been a while.”

“Fine…” Crash groaned, pulling his pedes up onto the medi-berth so he could sit up on his knees. Like this he was a decent height for Ratchet not to have to stoop over to check his finials. Not waiting to be asked his finials shifted and split apart into four neat prongs as they fanned out and Ratchet gently tipped Crash’s helm to the side so he could get a better look.

It amazed Ratchet that Crash even had fringe sensors considering he was so small and it was so out of mould for a seeker. They were usually included in satellite or other spy crafts and on a much larger scale. Crash’s audial fans were small and delicate, the webbing between the prongs constructed of thin shimmery material that reminded him of looking at a Earth butterflies wings close up. Millions of tiny translucent scales, each with their own tiny sensor net, catching any and all airborne data. If Crash wanted too and he focused hard enough he could probably intercept comm. channels or read any mechs EM field like a sunday newspaper. The mechs on this ship were lucky he never did. In fact Ratchet had never seen him use his fringe sensors purposefully. 

Crash by this point had started talking and Ratchet had learned by now that by the tone of voice he was using what he was saying wasn’t important he was just talking for the sake of hearing his own voice because he wasn’t comfortable and didn’t want to be here.

The kind thing to do would be to quickly finish up his exam, clear him for the rest of the week and send Crash back on his way to Ultra Magnus, but Ratchet wasn’t necessarily kind and he did deserve a break and really, Crash deserved a reward for being a good mech and finally showing up.

Putting his comm. on speaker so Crash could hear he pinged First Aid. 

“How can I help, Ratchet.” First Aid’s voice filtered through and Crash raised a brow.

“Watch the bay for me, I’m taking a break.” He answered.

“Aren’t you still with- oh- wait never mind. Gross. You two are gross.” First Aid said with the tone of a parent whose kids kept getting into the flour cupboard. 

Ratchet closed the comm. and grinned at Crash who was still looking at him like he wasn’t quite sure what the medic had up his sleeve. 

“What’s up, Ratchet?” Crash asked him and Ratchet shushed the little mech.

“I’m not done with your exam yet~” He murmured as he carefully ran his fingers over his finials, feeling the feather soft webbing against the sensor rich digits. 

Crash’s optics went wide as a breathy little ‘okay’ left his lips. It was amazing, for all the boisterous flirting Crash did, when it came down to being intimate he was alway very quiet. A mixture of tiny gasps and barely there moans. Ratchet thought it was adorable. It was especially cute how Crash was reacting to having his audial fans pet and Ratchet raised his other hand so he could touch both fans at once and he watched as the white blaze on Crash’s face banded with pink across his nasal ridge. 

The little mech was leaning into his hands as he looked up at Ratchet dreamily, optics half closing and he heard his fans kicking on to flush heat away from his frame. It really didn’t take a whole lot to get Crash worked up but Ratchet did enjoy taking his time with him. Giving the webbing a gentle tweak between his thumb and forefinger pulled a little squeak out of him and Ratchet paused.

“You okay?” He asked him, though he noticed how one of the prongs tilted back slightly away from his hands.

“Just be gentle okay? Pets not pinches.” Crash said softly and the fans relaxed again allowing Ratchet to continue his exploration of the soft webbing while Crash started to purr, happy to have all this attention showered on him even though he had been a brat. 

“Okay…” Ratchet murmured back, pulling Crash a little closer so he could pay better attention to his finials. Loving the way his wings trembled slightly and he brought his hands to rest on Ratchet’s thighs so he could lean into the pets better. 

It didn’t take long before Crash was in his lap, his fans flushing hot air over his frame, claw tips tracing along the seams of his abdomen and up over his chest. All the while Ratchet continued to search out the sensitive parts of his fringe sensors, finding the soft places that sent shivers all the way to the tips of Crash’s wings and made the little mech in his lap suck in vents of surprise until he cupped his chin in both hands and pressed their lips together. 

He could feel the heat radiating from Crash’s frame and Ratchet slid his hands down over his sleek frame until they rested on his aft. Letting Crash lean into his kisses as the little mech stopped being quite so reserved and he felt the brush of glossa over his lips before he deepened their kiss.

Ratchet loved turning Crash to putty in his hands and that was exactly what was happening as he kissed his way from his mouth along his jaw and to the base of his finial. Tracing over the housing with the tip of his glossa and being rewarded with a full frame shiver from the mech in his lap. Slowly pressing kisses over the base of the prongs as he vented warm air over the soft webbing and Crash bit back a moan. Wings flicking and his claws gripping into the seams of Ratchet’s armor when he felt the medic lick a long stripe over one of the prongs. 

“Look at you, all cute and trembling in my lap, I’ve barely even touched you yet.” Ratchet rumbled into his audial and Crash made a soft little whine, “I think I might need another set of hands though, you did do a very good job during your exam...high score~” 

Crash looked up at him, his optics bleary with desire as Ratchet opened his comm. line again, “Drift, sweetie, can you come to the medi-bay? I need an extra set of hands to deal with Crash...oh no, there’s nothing wrong...a little positive reinforcement to attend his checkups never hurt...See you soon.”

The way Crash’s fans had kicked into high gear told Ratchet everything he needed to know, even though his audial fans were quite emotive. Flicking up and back and flaring to the sides, it was adorable.

“Drift is going to be here soon, then what will we do with you, hm?” Ratchet mused, dragging his fingers down over his aft and bringing one hand around to brush over his interface array. “Are you going to let Drift frag your pretty little valve while you sit in my lap?” While Ratchet did love to dirty talk his partners he had also found this was the best way to figure out what Crash did and didn’t want, since at times he could be less than forthcoming with his own needs or straight up didn’t seem to know what he wanted. Asking leading questions just insured that they were on the same page and usually Crash was more than happy to go along with whatever Ratchet suggested but it also let him back out or let Ratchet know he was uncomfortable with something, Ratchet had his strong suspicions it had more than just a little to do with his past.

Crash gave a barely perceptible nod, and Ratchet kissed him again, “I didn’t hear you?” He murmured against his lips and Crash’s wings pitched down along his back.

“Y-yes, Ratchet…” He stammered, he hated the way his voxcoder stiffened up whenever he got intimate with his partners, like it was scared to even make a noise even though he wanted to be vocal for his lovers. 

“Good, open up for me, sweetspark.” Ratchet hummed, kissing over his burning cheeks and over the base of his audials again as Crash let his valve panel slide back and Ratchet felt the heat of his valve against his fingers before he had even touched him. 

Crash squirmed a little in his lap until Ratchet brushed his fingers over the soft mesh of his valve lips and teased over his anterior node. He was already slick with lubricant and Crash made the sweetest little noise as he pressed two digits into the wet heat of his valve and slowly worked them in and out of the little mech.

That was how Drift found them, tucked back in the private exam room that he let himself into after First Aid gave him a particularly disapproving look and just pointed, Crash clinging to Ratchet’s armor while the medic finger fucked his valve and pressed kisses over his audials. It was enough of a sight to make the speedsters energon run hot and his engine turn over as he dropped his swords by the door and came over to them. Hands immediately finding homes running over Crash’s wings and seeking his sweet spots that he knew the little seeker loved. 

“You two naughty mechs, getting into trouble while I’m working~” Drift pretended to chastise as he nuzzled into the crook of Crash’s neck, fanged denta nipping at his fuel lines.

Ratchet rumbled a laugh as he caught Drift’s lips over Crash’s shoulder, “So sorry to pull you away from your work but I needed another pair of hands to wrangle this wild mech. Did you know he missed five appointments in a row?” It wasn’t a serious jab and he continued to stroke the inside of Crash’s valve, lighting up sensors and making the mech huff heated vents.

“Really now, that’s impressive…” Drift murmured, his attention moving from Crash’s throat to where his fringe sensors had laid back and he pressed attentive kisses over them.

“Mmm...I thought we could show him how rewarding showing up can be~” Ratchet hummed as he slid his fingers from between Crash’s legs and held the lubricant coated digits to his lips, “I already promised you would frag him.”

It was Ratchet’s turn for his fans to click on as Crash obediently wrapped his lips around his digits and his glossa ran over the sensor rich digits drawing a soft groan from the medic. When he looked at Drift he was returned with a toothy grin and the soft sound of his interface panels sliding aside and when Crash was finished cleaning the lubricant from his digits Ratchet reached behind him to run wet fingers over Drift’s already pressurized spike. Wrapping his hand around it to give a few good strokes and Drift’s engine purred in appreciation.

It had been a while since the last time they had gotten to be together considering Crash was usually on night shift while Drift and Ratchet worked during the day and as much as Drift tried to be a good and polite mech nothing was quite as fun as being able to just be himself and frag Crash into oblivion because the little mech loved it just as much as he did.

“I wouldn’t want to break the good Doctor’s word…” Drift growled as he dragged his glossa along one of the audial prongs and Crash shivered under his hands, “You want me to frag you, Crash?” 

“Yes, please, Drift...please.” Crash whispered and Drift ran his servos over his wings and down his back.

There was a little bit of shifting as Ratchet leaned back, taking Crash with him until the seeker was spread over his hips with his aft in the air, knees precariously balanced on the edge of the berth not that he really seemed to care when Drift was already pressing up against him. Spike sliding over his valve and getting slick with lubricant before he positioned his spike and sunk into Crash.

Getting to see the look on Crash’s face as Drift’s spike filled him was the last straw of Ratchet’s control and he released his own spike. Feeling it bump against Crash’s abdomen and he wished he could reach around the little mech to stroke himself but as it was between both Drift and Crash he was a little stuck. Not that he minded when he got to watch his lover’s enjoy themselves.

Ratchet resolved himself to leaning back on his elbows with Crash sprawled over his front and just enjoying the show. He loved how Drift looked while he was driving into Crash, pleased and focused. His faceplates flushed with energon and the way his engine positively purred. Crash was just adorable still making little desperate noises but now he was doing that...thing...like if he had a nose it would be scrunched up and his thumbs were brushing over Ratchet’s plating. Usually that meant he wanted to ask something but was too shy.

“What do you want, sweetspark?” Ratchet cooed, cupping Crash’s cheek with one servo and Drift stilled, helm cocked to the side in slight concern.

“Uhm…” Crash buried his face in his servos and his audial fans slicked back as he mumbled something.

Ratchet looked to Drift to see if he had heard and the other mech gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Crash, I didn’t catch that.” Ratchet told him, and Crash pulled in a heavy vent.

“I want Ratchet to spike me too…” He said though only marginally louder before hiding against Ratchet’s chest.

“Oh…” Ratchet murmured, it was very rare for Crash to make a request and it wouldn’t be the first time they had both fragged him so Ratchet really didn’t see an issue, “You okay with that, Drift?”

Reassured that nothing was wrong Drift gave him a lazy grin, “I am.” He drawled stepping back and pulling out of Crash to give Ratchet some room to move not that he had to do a whole lot of shuffling before his spike was sliding against Crash’s valve.

“You tell us if you hurt, okay?” Ratchet told him, smoothing his fingers over Crash’s helm and the little mech made a soft churr.

“Okay, Ratchet…” He answered, engine kicking up a purr as Ratchet’s spike prodded at his valve before he pressed into him, groaning as soft heat greated him. 

Drift gave them both a few moments, letting Ratchet rock himself into Crash while Drift smoothed his servos over his wings and down his back before he gave Crash’s thigh a little pat as the head of his spike bumped against his valve. Guiding his spike along side Ratchet’s until the head of it passed the rim of his valve and Drift moaned, fighting the urge to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover and instead forcing himself to go slow. 

It was always a test of his restraint as he shallowly thrust into the mech sinking gradually deeper into the tight heat of his valve as his callipers cycled to accommodate them both. Crash was panting vents by the time Drift was fully inside of him and Ratchet soaked in how pleased Drift looked with himself. 

“There we go, Crash, you’re being such a good mech…” Drift purred near his audial as he ran his servos up over Crash’s back until he could slip one around his throat and Crash choked a little moan as his claws brushed over the cables of his neck. Pulling Crash into a delicate arc as he leaned in to run his glossa over his audial fans while his engine purred loudly in his chassis. 

Over his shoulder Ratchet smirked at Drift as he rolled his hips upwards and Crash’s vents hitched as Drift took that as his cue to start moving. The pair of them setting up an easy rhythm that had Crash panting through his vents and trembling between them. 

He could feel the heat of their frames against him and the wash of their EM fields hot and heavy against his own. Crash knew he was being spoiled and he was adoring every moment of it as Drift’s claws scraped along the column of his throat giving him the partial illusion of being trapped while his lover’s spikes filled him completely. 

Crash let his optics shut as he let himself fall into the way his lovers were treating him, loving being able to be shared by them and doted on. It made his spark race and his charge start to ramp up and his frame start to tremble. 

“Is this too much for you, love?” Ratchet rumbled, his tone teasing and lusty and it only served to make Crash moan.

“N-no...it’s good, ah, Ratchet...please…” He wasn’t really sure what he was begging for but he could feel his overload building hot in his stomach and it was a challenge not to buck and squirm and just let his lovers take care of him.

He whined as Drift let go of his throat and instead buried his face against it, lips brushing over his energon lines before his fangs gained purchase and he bit down hard enough for his fangs to prick his lines and draw tiny bubbles of energon. Crash could only gasp and surrender himself to it, he was already so close he could taste the charge on his glossa and feel the heat burning through his lines. He knew Drift was close too by the sound of his frantic vents and the desperate thrust of his spike inside of him.

Crash’s vents caught in his chest as overload washed over him and he moaned, valve clamping down around the spikes still moving inside of him and he finally let himself squirm as he rode out his overload. Washed in pleasure high he felt Drift come undone right after him, the hot flood of transfluid filling his valve. For a moment Ratchet let them both be still until Drift pulled back and out of him leaving Ratchet to fill his valve and Crash opened his optics to meet the medics sinful grin as he took hold of his hips and flipped the little mech over.

With his wings spread beneath him Ratchet thrust into him hard and fast and Crash knew he was going to be covered in tell tale paint transfers by the time this was over but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his already sensitive valve was being so thoroughly used and his charge was building again faster than he had expected it too and within no time at all he was squeaking and panting out Ratchet’s name as overload overtook him again and this time pulled Ratchet along with him. 

Immediately attentive Drift was by both their sides with clean rags, somehow he had already managed to put himself back in order, spike tucked away and free of any fluids. Handing a rag to Ratchet as he pulled out of the panting seeker and taking in Crash’s dazed but still pleased expression as he half sat up to accept a rag from Drift as well. 

A few moments passed in silence as they tidied themselves up, Crash and Ratchet having to scrub the paint transfers from their arrays and hips before the would even be semi presentable again.

“You okay?” Drift asked from where he had perched beside Crash on the medi-berth, reaching out to tip his helm to the side and inspect the bite mark on his neck. His self repair systems already working right along on healing the sealed wounds.

“Mmhm...I’m good.” Crash purred, turning his head to nuzzle into Drift’s servo, pressing kisses to his palm and Drift smiled.

Ratchet gave them both a look over as he collected their dirty rags and dumped them in a laundry bin, “Alright you two, you have to get back to the bridge or Magnus is going to be breathing down my throat after both of you.” He teased, “I can clean up here.”

Crash sighed as he hopped off the berth and gave himself a thorough shake before closing up his fringe sensors back into their neat little finial shapes.

“So I guess I have an appointment for next week too?” Crash asked, his voice innocent but the look he was giving Ratchet far from it.”

“Absolutely, and you better make it this time.” He tried to put on his gruff medic voice but it was ruined by the smack he gave to Crash’s aft, “Now go on, get out of here.”

Giving him one last grin Crash trod out of the room with Drift hot on his heels after giving Ratchet a parting kiss.


End file.
